The present disclosure relates generally to integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for cooling syngas from a gasifier.
At least some known IGCC power generation systems use gasifiers that convert hydro-carbonaceous feedstock into a partially oxidized gas. The partially oxidized gas, known as “syngas,” is used to fuel at least some combustion turbines. However, before the syngas can be used, generally impurities such as entrained solids, carbon dioxide, and/or hydrogen sulfide must be removed from the syngas.
Known IGCC power generation systems produce syngas at a high temperature. To remove entrained solids, at least some known power operation systems cool the syngas using radiant and convection syngas coolers. Known coolers recover heat from syngas, thus reducing the syngas temperature to enable entrained solids to drop out of the syngas stream in the form of slag and particulate matter. After cooling and removing slag and particulate matter, the syngas is at a temperature that is suitable for carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide removal. However, known coolers are relatively large and expensive, and require an array of pumps, piping and steel drums to effectively cool the syngas. Moreover, known coolers may require frequent maintenance to avoid fouling problems.
Thus, a need exists for a less expensive, more compact syngas cooler that is resistant to fouling and that does not require large amounts of ancillary equipment. Furthermore, it is expected that energy will become more costly. Thus, there is also a need for cooling equipment with enhanced efficiency and lifespan.